


One Night Lover

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stand, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean finds an escape from his life the only way he knows how





	One Night Lover

One night were all Dean could have with any girl. He had come to terms with that a long time ago. He couldn’t let someone else into his world. He couldn’t risk bringing a life into the world to be raised like he was. Dean wasn’t meant to have a wife and kids. A white picket fence, a pickup truck and the apple pie life wasn’t for him. He had tried and failed. He had put the people he loved in danger and Dean had promised himself long ago, that he’d never do that again.

It didn’t stop him from craving it. The normalcy and a woman’s healing touch. A touch that let him forget who he was for just one night. A touch that freed him from his worried mind and chased the nightmares away as long as he held her in his arms.

Dean loved women but it was their soft touch that he needed. It was the tender look in their eyes, that allowed him to dream of a world without monsters. A world where he could have the kind of love they showed him for one night, every night. A world where he wouldn’t have to be afraid that his love would get them hurt or killed. A world where he was free to be the man he really was. Loyal and loving, not running from embrace to embrace for comfort and warmth, but forever returning to her arms. Y/N’s arms.

Dean never led the women he met on. He never gave them the impression he was in town for more than a few nights. He never promised them any sort of a future. They knew what they were getting into with him and in return Dean would give them the best night of their lives. It was never Dean’s intent to break their hearts and even if more than a few still thought about him from time to time, he never did leave them broken. He left them feeling beautiful, adored and sexy. He never took their confidence away, he added to it. He wasn’t the kind of guy they took home to meet their parents or the kind of guy that they paraded in front of their friends. He hardly knew anything about them and they knew nothing of him. Except for Y/N.

He had met her in a cafe about a year ago. She was breathtaking with her y/h/c hair flowing down her back, shaping her face. She had caught his eye the moment he stepped through the door, making Sam snort in annoyance behind him, but Dean didn’t care. She had smiled at him when she placed the bill between the brother’s, giving Dean a small wink as she removed her hand from the slip, revealing her number scribbled in the corner.

Dean had taken her out for drinks that night, just like he usually did with women. She had gotten a little tipsy but not drunk. She was giggling and laughing at his dumb jokes all night long and for the first time in his life Dean had hesitated when she asked him inside. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get her naked, feel her beneath him and around him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to kiss away his worries and chase away his nightmare, because he did. But for the first time in a long time he wanted more than one night. He wanted her, all of her all the time.  

He couldn’t have that, he knew, but instead of walking away like he should have done, Dean allowed her to pull him through her door. He smiled, when she happy and giggling pulled at his shirt fighting to get the offending material off his body, before Dean took pity on her and did it for her. The smile only grew when he felt her naked, soft curves under his hands, when the moan of his name fell from her lips as he filled her up. He looked deeply into her y/c/e eyes allowing himself to get lost in her as he gently rocked his hips against hers. He took his time with her that night, knowing he couldn’t ever see her again. Not ever wanting to put her in danger. He couldn’t let her get hurt because of him, but that one night Dean allowed himself to dream. He dreamt of a life coming home to her smile and kiss. He dreamt of endless nights just like these, touching her, marking her, loving her. He dreamt of a life where it wasn’t just the two of them. A life with kids and normalcy. A life he could never have. That night Dean lied to himself, as he collapsed against her, letting her soft touch bring him back down from his high. Maybe he could have it all. Maybe he wouldn’t have to say goodbye.

Morning came too soon and the lie he had built that night shattered with her loving smile. As much as he wanted to stay he couldn’t. He couldn’t carry her broken body through the doors of a hospital like he had Lisa. He couldn’t watch the life slowly drain from her body, like he had Jo. He couldn’t tell her what he did for a living, just to see the fear cloud her eyes like it had done Cassie’s. He had to walk away. He had to pretend she was just like every other girl he had met on the road. Even if she wasn’t, his life would never change. Even if it wasn’t who he was in his soul, this life would not allow him stolen moments and nights of playing pretend. Dean was a one night lover and he had to let her go.


End file.
